User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, SNEAK PEEK 2
AND NOW, HERE'S AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK OF E-10: HORIZONS! ---- scene shifted to a large building with a sign reading “Merridale Museum” out front. Smoke appeared to be coming from outside of the museum and a group of four robbers ran outside, carrying high-tech weapons and bags. They ran downstairs as they made their way towards the street. Robber: We got what we came for, let’s go! before they could reach the vehicle, XLR8 arrived in front of them with his visor surrounding his face. XLR8: I’m sorry, but you’re not getting away that easily! Robber: Oh dang it, it’s the speedster again! Robber 2 (Tobias): Wait, this is the guy that kicked your sorry asses? Man, I did not picture him looking like a dinosaur. I must be really high right now. XLR8: Oh, so it’s you guys again. Long time! visor Say, isn’t one of your names Jonathan Joestar? Robbers: What?! Robber (Jonathan): Aw, hell no! I ain’t no Joestar! XLR8: You must be Joestar cause you get the reference! dashed over and upper kicked Jonathan, which sent him flying to the ground. XLR8: And as for you guys… I didn’t really care to figure out your names. Robber: Shoot the thing! robbers held up their weapons and began to fire energy blasts at XLR8. XLR8 swiftly covered his face with his visor and began to dodge the blasts. XLR8: Whoa, I didn’t know we were playing laser tag! rammed into one of the robbers and sent him to the ground. XLR8: Tag! You’re it! other two robbers continued blasting at XLR8. XLR8: C’mon! You’re guys are such lousy shots! used his speed to dodge more of the blasts, until one of them hit him to the ground. XLR8 flew backwards and all the other robbers stood back up, holding their weapons. XLR8 attempted to get up but one of the robbers stepped on his tail, preventing him from moving. Robber: Finally. I can’t wait to kill you and get my revenge for locking me up. Not to mention what happened to me afterwards. XLR8: visor. Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time. Now I hate that I have to do this but “Za Warudo!” began to slow down in front of XLR8 as he began hitting the robber repeatedly, knocking them backwards. XLR8 then ran around the other robbers and smacked them with his fists. Once he was done, time began moving again and the robbers were knocked unconscious into the ground. Their bodies were covered in bruises. XLR8 stood in front of them. XLR8: Alright, now I wonder where they keep the rope laying around. hourglass symbol on his chest started beeping and flashing red. XLR8: No-no-no-no-no! Not now! robbers were starting to get up and XLR8 began to panic. XLR8 looked down at the flashing symbol on his chest as it began to flash faster. XLR8: Ugh! We’ll have to finish this later! then sped off to an alleyway nearby and powered down back to normal. Ethan turned over and saw the robbers getting up. Robber: Ow… wh-where’d he go?! Robber: I don’t know, but I know I'm not sticking around to find out. Let’s go! robbers grabbed everything they needed and put their weapons into the truck. The robber turned the ignition and sped off, escaping the scene. Ethan glared at the scene. ---- DON'T MISS ALL NEW EPISODES OF E-10: HORIZONS, CONTINUES NEXT FRIDAY! ON BTFF & WATTPAD Category:Blog posts